Panda Paradise- A Comedy Fanfic
Description: YO! It’s Lizzy the Awesomesauce here! Um... Disregard that last title... Anyway, I got bored and decided to write a rather Comedic “Creator Fiction”, which I guess is Canon since I’m the creator and I’m writing it...? Anyway, Star Strike and a bunch of other teams for some reason are at an indoor water park which supposedly takes place after the events of SSC. Expect humor, some pairings, and ZEPHKYE as it’s requested by the fans... Skye, Stream, and Aurora were all standing over at the entrance of the indoor water park, which was connected to a resort called Panda Paradise. Apparently, it was owned by the Panda himself, so Star Strike got in free for a weekend away from their usual missions. “It’s so spacious in here!” exclaimed Skye. The entire place was filled with many slides, water rides, swimming pools, and lounge areas. “This all looks so amazing!” said Aurora, in agreement. “You two look so cute,” smiled Stream. Stream nodded happily at Aurora, who was dressed in a minty green two piece with some frills around the edges. “Oh yeah, thanks for the swimsuit, Stream!” said Skye. “But what happened to my one piece?” “I thought this one would look cuter on you! You’ve got a voluptuous body, why not use it?” Skye was wearing a frilly turquoise colored two piece, exposing her curves, large bust, and long legs. “T-Thank you,” said Skye slightly nervously. “I like it. Hmm, you always brought it for me whenever we went somewhere.” “I bet your Zephyr would love it. That’s the whole reason why I bought it for you,” teased Stream. “Oh, okay,” said Skye. A few seconds passed. “Wait, WHAT?! And what’s this “My Zephyr”?!” “Those two...” Said Spark, amused as she and Luna walked over to the three. Spark was surprisingly also wearing a two piece, light blue in color, but it was quite simple. Luna was wearing a purple one as well, but the bottom piece was frilly. “Zeph’s definitely in for something,” mused Luna. “Check it out! A water train! Woooh!” Glacieus exclaimed, as he rode on a small little train that moved around in one of the pools. “Awesomesauce!” “As usual, playing around like a kid,” said Blaze, who was surveying the scene. Shadow and Leaf went up to him. “Huh? You’re not getting in the water, Blaze?” asked Shadow. “Blaze hates water... He’s like a cat!” said Leaf. “...” Blaze just looked at Leaf. “Shadow!” Skye said happily, walking over to her brother. “Oh, hey Sis! Have you seen Zeph anywhere?” “Hmm, not that I know of. I thought he was with you?” “He’s probably in the changing room.” “Oh, okay.” Skye walked towards the men’s changing rooms and was about to go in. “HOLD IT THERE, LADY!” yelled Luna, who grabbed onto Skye, pulling her away. “We can’t go in there! We’re women!” “But I’ve seen Zeph shirtless many times! Why would it matter in there?” Everyone just stared at her. Shadow was confused. “Why can’t she go in there again?” asked the dense brother. At that moment, the Panda walked over to Blaze. “You want to go to the Aquarium?” asked the quiet guy who had a strange fondness for animals. The Panda nodded. “Alright, little guy. I’ll go with you. You coming, Glacieus?” Glacieus didn’t hear him... Instead, he was riding around on the train. “WHEEEE!!!!” “I’ll go with you,” said the Trinity Trio, who appeared then. Ava, Tiamat, and Fang all stood there. “Oh, it’s you guys,” said Skye. “Funny, I saw the Wings of Order, Dawn Brigade, AND Triple Strike here too!” “The Panda invited all of us for free,” said Ava. “That was nice of him.” “So, are we going?” asked Fang. “If you say ‘No’, we’ll still go anyway,” said Tiamat. And the three left with the Panda and Blaze. While they left, the rest of Star Strike was trying to decide what to do. Meanwhile, Blossom and Zetta were in a pool, “hiding” behind a giant rock. “I’d rather die than have everyone see us together here!” said Zetta. “Same here! I don’t want people to know we’re together here yet!” said Blossom. “What would Aqua say?!” Unknown to them, the Dawn Brigade was standing on the second floor area of the park, and could see the rather “hidden pairing”. “Nice hiding...” said Oran. “They’re in looove,” said Iyar. “Oh, don’t tease them,” said Elena. “Let them have their little fun,” said Lucia. “Hey, how come WE don’t get any fun?” asked Iyar. “You’re the ONE who suggested we’d come here!” “Now, now. Be patient, Iyar.” At that moment, Spark, Leaf, and Shadow were at the slides. “These all look pretty fun!” said Spark. “Which ones do you guys want to try?” “How about that one?” Leaf pointed at one slide that had many loops and ridges. Spark glanced at it. The sign of the slide said ‘Love, Love Slide.’ “What the?! Leaf! That’s a couples slide!” “Oh! Let’s go anyway!” said Leaf. Spark looked at him, not sure if he meant something weird, or the two of THEM going on it. Spark guessed it was something weird. “Er...” She said, awkwardly. Shadow, not understanding the situation, looked at it. “Okay! Let’s go!” At that moment, Blaze and the other Animorphs were at the Aquarium, looking at all the fish and marine life in the tanks. “Whoa,” he said. The Panda nodded in agreement. The other Animorphs looked at the displays as well. “What if we shifted? I wonder what would happen,” said Fang. “You’ll scare the fish that way!” said Tiamat. “Beasts can eat fish you know!” “Easy for you to say, you can turn into a Dragon!” Meanwhile, Triple Strike was walking around the place, in matching swimsuits but in different colors to fit their respective elements. They were all standing together, and in unison, were random stretching. Everyone walking past them stared at them. Aqua and Clay walked over to them. “What are you three doing?” asked Clay. “It’s good to stretch out before you swim!” said Sunny. They were doing arm stretches. “They DO have a point,” said Aqua. She proceeded to join the three. “Yay!” said Swifty. “Lieutenant Aqua is joining us!” chimed in Sully. “I have no idea how they are in sync like that...” wondered Clay. “Come on, Clay. Let’s do it together.” “Why do I have to do it?” “Shut up and do it, Clay. It’s the Lieutenant’s order,” said Sunny. At that moment, Oran and Iyar came over. “Clay, you’re going to swim too?” asked Oran. “Looks like we’ll join-” said Iyar. “What the heck are they doing?” The five people were all standing in a line, doing random fist bumps in the air synchronized as “exercise”. A few seconds later, they were doing the “Disco” all together. “Looks like they’re warming up!” “Let’s join them!” Once Iyar and Oran joined them, they all started doing “The Monkey” dance at the same time in one line, mirroring every movement. “And one and two and three and four! And one, two, three, four!” They all said in unison. Aurora and Skye were lounging off on lounge chairs, sharing cookies that Skye brought with her even though Skye was mainly shoveling them down her throat. “Isn’t it nice, relaxing like this?” asked Skye. “Yeah! Hmm, you really like that swimsuit, don’t you?” “It’s my favorite color. Stream always had it with her for me all this time. It’s ‘Legendary’!” “You wear it a lot and keep it with you, that’s for sure. Hmm, it’s fraying a little.” “Oh, it’s not that bad!” Stream and Luna came over to them then. “Hey guys,” said Luna. “I think someone’s here to see you, Hikari.” Luna nodded over at Zephyr, who was standing in the water, waving at Skye. Her face turned pink. “Go on now, Stream and I’ll keep Aurora company.” “O-okay.” Skye walked over to Zephyr who was shirtless, with his toned body and “amazing” six pack abs. Meanwhile, Glacieus was STILL on the train. “I CAN’T GET OFF THIS THING! HOW THE FLIBBERTIGIBBETS DOES THIS THING STOP?!” A few more seconds later... Glacieus had a plan. “I know! I’ll use some aura to try to stop it! Some Ice will do it! Glacy, you’re a genius!” A bit of Ice appeared with a blue aura, light in color appeared from his hands. And he slammed it down on the train. It stopped, with the entire thing covered with Ice. “Ha! Now I can get off-” At that moment, the train started to run again. And it charged with power, and flew right out of the pool and into the air. “AHHHH!!!!” screamed Glacieus for dear life. Some of the Ice flew off the train as Glacy’s aura was still going... Right in the direction of Skye and Zephyr. “What is that?! Some monster? Watch out!” yelled Zephyr. He dove for Skye to get her out of the way. “KYA!” exclaimed Skye. The entire pool splashed. Skye opened her eyes. And Zephyr had his hands on her... Chest. “Ah!” squeaked Skye, as her “melons” were bouncing. Zephyr’s face was a bright red as his eyes shook. “Ah!” yelled Zephyr. They both stood up immediately, with Skye covering her chest. “I’m sorry!” “No, it’s fine.” While the two were trying to get over that embarrassing moment, Spark, Leaf, and Shadow were standing at the top of the “Love Love Slide” about to get on. There were multiple slides for “couples” here. “Come on, Spark!” Said Leaf. “W-What?!” exclaimed Spark. “You DO realize what this slide is for, right?!” “Uh... I think so!” said Leaf. Spark facepalmed. “Now come on!” “I think he wants to go with you, Spark!” said Shadow. At THAT moment once again, Glacieus was flying out of nowhere on the train. “AHHH!!! GET OUTTA THE WAY!” As he was flying in the air, he accidentally knocked into both Leaf and Shadow. Both Leaf and Shadow fell on the slide and clutched each other in order to not fall off the slide. “What the?! What just happened?” said Spark. “What?!” yelled both the guys. They had no idea what just happened either. Glacieus was still flying off on the train. He crashed into this giant ring that was wrapped around the slide in the shape of a heart. While he crashed into it, the train fell down into a pool below the slide. As Leaf and Shadow were going down the slide, they still had to hold onto each other. “Why am I riding this with you?!” asked Shadow. “I could ask the same thing!” yelled Leaf. Unfortunately at that moment, Aurora walked over to Spark, whose hands were still flown to her mouth at the scene. Aurora looked at what Spark was looking at, and saw the two guys clutching each other... “What is that?!” she said. “I-I have no clue,” said Spark. They noticed Glacieus still smashed into the ring in the shape of the heart. “Glacy, are you okay?!” she asked. “AH!” screamed both Spark and Aurora, when the ring fell down the slide.... Glacieus was riding the ring that was riding down the slide... At the same time. Down below, Blaze and the Trinity Trio with the Panda were walking around. “It sure is noisy up there,” said Blaze. The Panda nodded. Stream and Luna walked over to them. “Yo,” said Luna. “Hello,” greeted Stream. “AHHHHHH!!!!” Screamed Glacieus. “Huh? I could’ve sworn I heard Glacieus scream,” said Luna, turned around, looking for the direction of the noise. At that moment, the ring flew off the slide, taking Glacieus down with him, and the ring flew into the cluster of people, leaving Luna behind. Luna turned back. “Hey? Where did everyone go?” She turned, and saw Blaze and the Panda both on the slide. “WHAT IS GOING ON?!” yelled Blaze, hugging the Panda. The Panda nodded in agreement. “WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!” yelled Luna, confused with the escalation of events. Stream and Ava were clutching each other, screaming. Tiamat and Fang were grudgingly holding onto each other, but trying to keep away as far as possible. Of course, at that time, Skye and Zephyr were walking together, out of the pool. Skye was supporting Zephyr, holding onto his right arm around her, as he was limping around, barely able to walk. “What’s wrong? It’s not like you,” she said. “That was... Too much... Stimulation-” Of course, right when Zephyr said his last word, GLACIEUS holding onto the ring in the shape of a heart, flew into Skye and Zephyr, sending them flying onto another slide in the “Love Love Slide”. Skye was left sitting on his lap, holding onto Zephyr and looking around with her face red. “W-What’s this?!” stuttered Zephyr, his face bright red too. “We’re stuck together with this!” She looked at Glacieus, whose ring was now on randomly further down their slide. “So YOU caused this?! What the boob!” “It’s not Glacy’s fault!” An overview of the slides on the “Love Love Slide” appeared. Screams were all heard with the many pairs. Triple Strike and Clay and Aqua were looking at the whole scene on the second floor, amused at all the many pairings together. Elena, Ambrose, and Oran were all looking at the escalation, laughing at the multiple screams. And again, a NEW pair emerged. Somehow, Spark and Aurora got pulled onto the slide together. “How did WE get caught up in this?!” screamed Aurora. “I don’t know!” yelled Spark. They were holding onto each other for dear life. “I KNEW this slide was a bad idea!” “I wanted to spend time with everyone! But NOT like THIS!” Ava and Stream finally stopped screaming. They noticed another new pairing, Blossom and Zetta who have been hiding the whole time. “Hmm, so they’ve become a pair too,” said Ava. “Aww, that’s cute!” said Stream. Blossom and Zetta both noticed Stream and Ava looking at them. “AHH!!! STREAM AND AVA SPOTTED US!” “WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!” yelled Zetta. “I’ll do... THIS!” She casted some type of Earth aura, turning Zetta temporarily into stone. “Ha! Now people won’t know I’m dating a rock!” Skye was still holding tightly onto Zephyr, and he was doing the same, though they both had no idea what to do in the situation. “W-we’ve become a pair, huh?” said Skye. “I-I guess.” They both weren’t used to clutching each other this way... In public... Zephyr heard a small tear somewhere. His eyes darted to Skye, and noticed some small threads appearing on her swim suit. His face turned even more red. The side of her top was fraying and starting to tear off. He looked away frantically and steam was coming out. “What? What’s wrong?” She asked. Blossom and Zetta were coming into view, where Spark and Aurora saw them. “What are those two doing there?” asked Spark. Aurora shrugged. Blossom saw them staring at them. “It’s just a rock! Why would I go on a date with a rock?!” she laughed nervously. “YOU GUYS SAW NOTHING!” “Poor Zetta,” said Lucia, who just got onto another slide with Iyar. “Things have quite gotten out of hand, huh? You wouldn’t want people to see us like this right? Well, I don’t mind.” “I...” Lucia looked at him, nervously, believing that he was going to say something touching. “FEEL SICK!” He got motion sick then. “MOTION SICKNESS?!” yelled an exasperated Lucia. Glacieus was still holding onto the ring, which somehow flew onto an unoccupied slide. “Someone... Save me...” “I’m trying to!” said Luna, who was down below, trying to figure out how to get him off before something bad was going to happen. Threads were now flying around Skye’s swimsuit. And Zephyr was steaming at the stimulation, looking away. “Seriously, what’s wrong?” she asked again. She finally turned around, and saw her swimsuit minimizing in side. “AH! MY LEGENDARY SWIMSUIT!” The strings started to fly around. Skye clutched Zephyr closer to her, to cover it. Zephyr moved slightly. “Hey, don’t move! It’ll-” She noticed the second half of the suit starting to have threads flying out too. “EEP! DOWN THERE TOO?!” She sat closer to him on his lap. “AHHHH!!!!” Zephyr couldn’t handle the stimulation anymore and he jerked back comically, almost fainting. “HEY! STAY CONSCIOUS!” Skye yelled, grabbing his shoulders. Tiamat and Fang were still exasperated at how they somehow got onto the slide. Ice aura was coming out of Tiamat’s hands, trying to stop the slide so he could get off. “Help!” Fang nodded and also got some Ice aura, though he didn’t specialize in it. But they were both desparate to get off the slide! They were in such a hurry to get OFF the slide, that their aura was spinning out of control. Leaf and Shadow saw this happen too and decided to give it a try, so THEY could get off as well. “I-It’s freezing in here!” said Sunny, down below at the pool with Triple Strike and Clay and Aqua. Elena, Ambrose, and Oran joined them. “Even Fire specialists like you get cold sometimes too,” said Aqua, handing her a towel. She looked at the “Love Love Slide” and saw light blue aura everywhere, covering everything. “What’s that?” The Ice got SO out of control, that all the water on the slide froze! And all the pools froze as well! Glacieus while still on the ring, slid off of it. “AHHHH!!!” Screamed everyone, covered in the Ice. Glacieus and the ring both landed on the ground. The entire water park was now covered in Ice. “Leaf! Shadow! Guys! What the poo are you guys doing?!” yelled Glacieus. “Poopheads!” Sunny, Blaze, and Fang all emerged, specializing in Fire Element. They got up with Glacieus, and proceeded to try to unfreeze everything. “DON’T FREEZE THE WHOLE POOING POOL!” “Let’s make it a competition, Blazie!” yelled Glacieus, who didn’t specialize in Fire, but wanted to do it anyway. They all jumped up and released Fire aura. Unfortunately, Glacieus put too much aura in his, as Blaze and the others could control it, only trying to melt the Ice. “Glacieus! Don’t do that!” yelled Stream, who was covered in the Ice. Unfortunately, it was too late. A light appeared, and an entire explosion emerged. Glacieus proudly stood on the ground laughing. “Hahaha! See! I won!” The entire area was destroyed, in a pile of rubble with people landing on top of each other. “He’s REALLY done it now...” They all said in unison. A few hours later... Everything was put away and a building manager guy came up to Star Strike. “Here’s your bill.” “TEN MILLION GOLD?!?!?!??!?!” They all yelled.